1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention is intended for use in the solar panel industry and in particular concerns an electrical interconnect for photovoltaic panels.
2. The Prior Art
The newly emerging field of generating electrical power from solar radiation has created a need for electrical connectors of the type that have not heretofore been readily available. Amongst some of the requirements for the new connectors are they must be environmentally sealed as well as being capable of withstanding substantial amounts of heat. The connectors must also be of a type that will prevent accidental contact with the terminals during a mating or unmating of the connector, since high voltages are developed by solar panel arrays and they cannot be turned off for the mating or unmating operation.